


This Dick Also Rises

by TheFallofLucifer



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: 1920s, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hook-Up, M/M, No Condom, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Paris 1920s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Speakeasies, Spit As Lube, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofLucifer/pseuds/TheFallofLucifer
Summary: While visiting your friend in Paris, you meet a frankly stunning man.
Relationships: Ernest Hemingway/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	This Dick Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Ernest Hemingway is hot, what can I say.  
> I generally try to stay away from RPF, but he's been dead for nearly six decades so he's not going to find this.

Paris, 1927 You have never been to Paris before. In fact this is your first time outside of America. You’re visiting your old... friend, Jack. It’s been a few years since the two of you had seen each other, but you maintained correspondence.

~

“You should visit sometime. The men here are exquisite,” Jack wrote. You bit your lip. You missed the touch of another man. It had been too long and there wasn’t much for a man of your proclivities in New Mexico. You sigh and began to write back.

_Dear Jack,_

_Paris sounds amazing. I would love to visit you and Robert._

_I’ll admit it has been some time since I’ve been intimate. I would quite like to meet someone able to satisfy my needs. Perhaps you could show me around?_

_Yours, ________

~

This was the first time you have been to a place like this. It’s underground, seedy. But there’s also a sense of freedom. You can openly look at men without fear, knowing they are the same as you.

Jack is here with you, but he isn’t interested in meeting up with anyone. He and Robert and had been together for over a year now. Still, you appreciate him being here. The two of you go up to the bar. A wide array of bottles line the shelf behind the bartender. Alcohol was another thing you had limited access to back in America. You’re not sure what to get.

“What’s good?” you ask the bartender. Before he can answer, another man speaks up.

“Two highballs, on me.” You look over. He’s taller than you, broad and muscular. Stern-looking, but handsome. He has a square jaw, high cheekbones and a mustache.

“Ernest.” He sticks hand out to you. You take his hand. “_____” The bartender sets your drinks down in front of you. “Care to have a seat with me?” Ernest asks you. You look over at Jack. He gives you a wink.

“I leave you to it. You can come back to the apartment whenever,” he says. He gets up and leaves you alone. You feel nervous. But excited. You turn back to Ernest.

“Lead the way.” He takes to a small table in the back corner.

“So, _____, what brings you to Paris?” he asks.

“Visiting friends. And you?”

“I live here.” Ernest has a look in his eyes. Like he’s ready to eat you alive. You take a large sip of your drink to distract yourself.

~

The evening continues on like this. The two of you engage in pleasant conversation, slowly becoming less coherent the more you drink. Eventually, Ernest speaks what’s on both of your minds.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

~

The two of you stumble out of the bar and hail a cab, which Ernest directs to a nearby hotel. After some effort you eventually make it to his room.

Once inside, Ernest pushes you up against the door. His mouth is amazing. You’ve missed this. One hand pins you against the door at your hip. You can feel the other one moving it’s way up your chest, under your shirt. His hands are rough and calloused. He brushed his thumb over your nipple. You moan into his mouth, growing impatient.

“Let’s go to the bed,” you say. You try to sound sultry, but it comes out as more of a whine. He chuckles.

“You sure are eager.” But he relents. He steps back and leads you to the bed, undoing his belt on the way.

Ernest pushes you onto your back and climbs over you. He rucks your shirt up, licking from your belt to your collar bone. He sucks on your nipple, running his tongue in circle around it. Then he bites down. Hard. You let out a cry of pain. He smirks at you.

“Quiet,” he warns. You glare at him. Ernest moves back, onto his knees.

“Turn over,” he commands. You do as you told. Once on your stomach, Ernest grabs your hips and pulls your ass up into the air. He forcibly pulls your pants and underwear around your thighs. You can feel his hands on your ass, pulling your cheeks apart. You gasp when you feel his tongue on your asshole. You bury your face in a pillow to muffle your moans as he fucks into you with his tongue.

Ernest grabs your cock, pumping it until you’re fully hard. Then he moves back. You hear him undo his pants, before spitting into his hand. He gives his own cock a few strokes before you feel his head at your hole. He pushes inside. It burns. You haven’t had another man’s dick inside of you in two years.

“Fuck,” you whisper. Either Ernest doesn’t notice or he doesn’t care. He keeps going, picking up his pace. It’s rough and painful, but by god does it feel good. Especially when he his your prostate. You let out a long moan into the pillow.

You turn your head to the side to see behind you. Ernest has been fairly quiet, but you can see a look of pure bliss on his face. He has sweat on his forehead, his brow is furrowed, and his mouth is hanging open. It’s one of the sexiest things you’ve ever seen.

Before long, you can feel him coming. His semen fills you. You can feel it dripping out of your ass. He surprises you when you feel his mouth on your ass. He licks at your balls and then sucks on your asshole. He’s eating his own cum out of your body and you cannot physically take it anymore. You need to cum.

Fortunately, Ernest flips you over, then. He goes down on you, taking your cock into his mouth. He runs his tongue up and over the head of your dick and, oh god that tongue.

What did Freud call it? An oral fixation? Whatever it’s called, Ernest must have it. The man knows how to use his mouth.

You fist your hands into his hair. Ernest goes lax, letting you use him as you want. As you get close to coming, your movements grow erratic. Being so caught up in the moment as you are, you forget to let go of Ernest’s head. You cum down his throat. You feel him gag and immediately let go. He pulls off, coughing.

“Shit! Sorry!” you exclaim. But Ernest just has a glazed over look on his face, cum dripping down his chin. He looked... sated. You don’t imagine he minded choking on your cock.

Ernest leans to the side, spitting semen into the trash bin next to the bed. He comes down to kiss you, slow and contented. After that, he lies down next to you and pulls you close. The two of you drift off to sleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

~

It’s been a week since you met Ernest. When you woke up, the two of you parted ways. You returned to Jack place and he’s been showing you the sights since.

One day, while Jack is out you and Robert are sitting eating lunch on the terrace.

“So how are you liking Paris?” Robert asks.

“It’s quite lovely. There are so many great minds here. It’s truly a beacon of the arts,” you reply. Robert looks excited.

“Oh, that reminds me, there’s a book you simply must read.” He gets and heads inside. A minute later he returns, book in hand. He hands it to you, then sits back down.

“It’s called _The Sun Also Rises_ ,” he says. You read the author’s name. Ernest Hemingway. A coincidence, you assume.

That is until you flip the book over and see the portrait of the author himself. Broad, stern, square jaw, high cheekbones and a mustache.

Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the dumb-ass pun of a title

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] This Dick Also Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716759) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
